


Hard Work is Delicious

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Rejection, Sexual Tension, Through His Stomach, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob worked really hard to make the cheesecake for Shulk, but when his crush rejects it for not so obvious reasons, Rob breaks down into tears at his hard work going to waste. Fortunately, Pit is there to eat the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work is Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> College AU Prompt I found on Tumblr. Character A makes a cheesecake for Character B but character B is lactose intolerant. Character A cries and gives it to Character C. Since I can’t do my trash ship in my universe that much, I have to settle for AU. Enjoy!

When Rob set his mind to something, nothing would stop him from getting the task done. That was why he was able to steamroll through most of college without any difficulties. It was an impressive feat for his friends, but there was one thing that Rob struggled with throughout high school and college and it continued to plague his mind even today.

His crush on a Shulk Soss was the biggest obstacle that Rob had yet to overcome (and probably never will). The two had been classmates since the beginning of high school, and for eight years now, Rob had developed a strong crush on the blond. Shulk was just an odd person that Rob had observed in the eight years knowing him. He was an obvious foreigner made more apparent with his accent, his culture was different from others he had known and more importantly, he was special in the sense that he always seem to know of small incidents that would happen before they would even occur. These would range from someone losing their book bag and telling the person who took it from predicting what would be on a test. The latter was questionable at first because it gave off the impression that he was cheating, but he would know two weeks in advance before the teacher even wrote the test out, so his fortunes were at least 99% accurate. The only ones that seem to fall flat dealt with romance. That was the only reason Rob could come up with for Shulk to be oblivious to his feelings for eight long years.

Rob thought his feelings would go away over time, but they only got stronger and it drove him crazy. His friends started to worry that it would affect his overall grade. Fortunately, Rob was like his older twin sister Robin and remained diligent.

After beating around the bush for so long and Shulk still not catching on that the white haired male was interested in him, Rob finally decided to take things into his own hand. Following his friend Gretel's advice, he was told that the best way to get his point across was to get through his stomach. Rob had taken cooking classes in general seeing as how his sister was incompetent with cooking and left everything to him, but learning from the experts like Gretel and Peach allowed him to bake the best cake yet that nobody could resist. Too bad if he just listened to his friend Pit when he said that making a cheesecake was a bad idea then he wouldn't be outside of his dorm room nearly sobbing into the cheesecake he worked so hard to make.

Despite Rob knowing Shulk for so long, he forgot one important detail when he made the cake.

Shulk was lactose intolerant.

The blond wanted to hide that from everyone, but it was obvious whenever he skipped out on anything made for the class that had any dairy products in it. One would have thought he just wasn't a sweet person, but people had caught him eating the food of his friend Fiora's cooking and noted how her recipes lacked any of the dairy products that would make Shulk's stomach churn.

Now it was more out in the open and Shulk was rather embarrassed by it. He kindly rejected Rob's cake even though everyone already knew about his condition and didn't bug him. He obviously didn't mean to hurt Rob's feelings, but it still looked bad that he wouldn't even take the cake and give it to someone else who would eat the delicious cake or throw it away out of Rob's sight. Shulk just wasn't thinking straight when he rushed off after apologizing. Rob mistook this as Shulk not wanting to be his friend anymore when that was hardly the case.

Students felt sorry for Rob who saw him reading the cookbook on how to make the sweetest cheesecake. No one wanted to take the cake off his hands mainly because they worried he would take it as an insult. The person that should have comforted Rob was Gretel, but she felt that her white haired friend needed to be alone and left with Sheik to "talk" with Shulk about what he did.

That left Pit who found himself sitting next to the shorter male with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't say I told you so." Pit said as a matter of fact statement. "Out of all the things you could have made him, you went for something that I would like instead of something that idiot would like."

Rob's answer could not be heard. He was too busy sobbing to the point Pit feared for the cake.

"G-Go away Pit…"

"Yeah…no…like I would leave you and the cake in this state."

It was always about food with Pit. Rob had slapped Pit's hands multiple times when he was in the process of making the cake. The brunette kept joking how he should just give the cheesecake to him and Rob just rolled his eyes thinking that Pit should nag someone else to make him food instead of hovering over him. Now though…he didn't think it was a bad idea now to extend the cake toward Pit.

"Huh? Are you really giving me this?"

"…Stupid Shulk…" Rob muttered as a response. "I worked so hard on this…you can have it Pit. I don't want these past couple of weeks go to waste…"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Pit acted rather callous to Rob when he snatched the cake from him. From the corner of his eyes, the white haired student watched the taller male gulp a slice of cake down with relative ease. Rob could not believe how much Pit could eat and wonder how he could eat so much when Pit's father was thin by comparison.

"Man, Shulk should have just run to the bathroom later instead of missing out on this cheesecake! It's delicious!" Pit praised as he looked over to Rob with a dopey grin on his face. "You should continue making these cakes for me if Shulk isn't going to eat them."

That caused Rob's cheeks to turn red. Quickly, he looked away as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He grumbled something under his breath about the brunette, but said nothing else. Pit smiled as he continued to gobble down the entire cake.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1475 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Soss is apparently Shulk’s last name in the side material. Apparently that would be Dickson’s surname but Shulk taking it would make sense given Dickson adopted him.
> 
> 2\. In all my AUs, I think I can establish that Rob’s friends are Shulk, Pit, Gretel, Sheik and Chrom. For Shulk, it’s pretty much everyone from Xenoblade and everyone in general except Pit since he gets along with people rather easily. Pit is probably connected to almost everyone in my original universe (Airi, Laharl, etc.) along with Ike, Sonic, Red and Rock (and latter three wouldn’t even be in college TBH). Dark Pit still keeps his gang from my universe.


End file.
